In various cases, it is desirable to immobilize a facet joint of the spine (e.g. in support of a spinal fusion, etc.) by means other than conventional pedicle screw systems. A variety of surgically-implantable devices and assemblies have been developed in order to address such cases. Typically, these devices and assemblies utilize a single transfacet bolt or the like that is disposed through a bore drilled through the superior and inferior facets of the facet joint. However, not all spinal morphologies support the utilization of such a transfacet bolt, and the utilization of such a transfacet bolt can be clumsy depending upon the application. In such cases, the use of an alternative device or assembly is desirable. However, no such alternative devices or assemblies are currently available or in existence.